Dreams
by Jakoby
Summary: Snarry oneshot, mpreg - this is my first time writing mpreg so please be nice! Rated T for mature themes.


Severus Snape was pacing. Not the slow sedate sort of pacing that occurs when you just don't have anything to do, no, this was _extreme_ pacing. He had been thrown out of the hospital wing by the healers that had floo'd through from St. Mungo's over an hour ago and had spent every second since then pacing back and forth in front of the doors. The only people inside were Healer Edward Davies, Poppy Pomfrey, well; it _was_ her hospital wing, and Hermione Granger. Severus was mildly annoyed that Miss Granger was allowed to stay when he had been evicted but he knew full well that she was able to be calm and collected, exactly what his husband needed at this moment in time.

Suddenly he heard a cry from inside the doors,

"SEVERUS FUCKING SNAPE!! IF THIS KILLS ME IT'LL BE ON YOUR CONSCIENCE!!"

Severus smiled wryly. His dear husband had been making many such cries during the past hour and although he was somewhat affronted to be given all the blame he knew that to say as much would find him confined to the sofa and very much in the doghouse. No, Severus knew better than to anger a very pregnant and very pissed off Harry Potter.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGH! SEVERUS GET IN HERE!!"

Severus paled and quietly opening the door he slipped inside. Harry was lying on one of the stark hospital beds with Hermione sitting next to him, her hand clasped in his. Severus felt a momentary pang of jealousy, which was quickly quashed when he saw Hermione's hand and just how much pain she was in from Harry's grip. He nodded to her and moved to his husband's other side.

"This is it Snape, I don't care how many children you want, this is it!! I am NOT going through this again!"

Severus tried to hide his smile and he attempted to sooth his husband.

"One child is more than enough my love, it is more than I ever hoped."

Harry looked up at him, his eyes tired but full of love for the man he had promised himself to.

It was then that Healer Davies walked over to them,

"Now then Mr Snape, are you ready for your child to be delivered?"

As Harry spoke to the Healer, Severus stood with a happy smile on his face. He would never get used to, or stop feeling indescribably happy whenever he heard his husband referred to as 'Mr. Snape'. It was one of the few things that Harry had insisted upon when they were married, he wanted people to know that he loved Severus and was more than happy to give up a name that had caused him so much attention and unwanted fame in his short life.

His attention was brought sharply back to the present by Harry grabbing hold of his hand in a vice-like grip. He summoned a chair to him and sitting down he began to stroke Harry's hair and say things in an attempt to calm him, whilst Hermione on his other side did the same. At the other end of the bed, Healer Davies and Poppy Pomfrey stood ready with sterilised hands to greet the child into the world. Within moments, Harry was screaming in pain and suddenly there was a small cry. Healer Davies eased the crying bundle out of the young man and handed it to the nurse to cleanse. Once it was bundled up in a soft white blanket, she smiled down at the small child and came forward to show it to Harry and Severus.

"Congratulations my dears, you have a beautiful baby boy."

Severus took him into his arms and laid him down next to his daddy.

"We made him, my darling. The most beautiful product of both of us."

Harry smiled tiredly up at him and then nestled around his son in contentment.

Poppy looked over at Severus who was lifting a sheet to cover his husband and son.

"What is his name, Severus?"

Severus smiled down at his husband,

"His name is Jacob Michael Snape."

Poppy smiled softly and left with Hermione, leaving the new family in peace. Severus levitated one of the beds nearby to rest beside Harry's once lying down he shifted to lie alongside his husband and wrapped his arms around him. They had a family, every dream they had ever dreamt seemed to pale in comparison to this day.


End file.
